Kissing You
by Sweetmoon Malfoy
Summary: Em uma brincadeira de verdade ou consequência, Draco e Harry se beijam pela primeira vez. UA. Draco/Harry.
1. Primeiro Beijo

**Título: **Kissing You

**Capitulos: **2

**Autor:** Sweetmoon Malfoy

**Beta:** Tomoyo-Chan (ou To-Chan)

**Par: **Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** T

**Disclairmer:** Os personagens dessa história não me pertecem, eles são da J.K. Rowling e, creio eu, da Warner.

**Primeiro Beijo**

Não era normal sentir-se daquele jeito.

_Não, realmente não é._

Essa confusão de sentimentos era incomum e a aceleração de seu coração devia indicar que estava enfartando e não beijando Draco Malfoy no meio de uma roda de adolescentes que gritavam e riam muito. Afastaram-se, sentando novamente nos seus respectivos lugares. Observou o outro garoto, que tinha os olhos tão dilatados que quase não se via o cinza característico deles. Se antes seu coração estava tão acelerado a **140 km/h**¹, agora falhava a batida.

Afastou-se, levantando para sair da brincadeira. Precisava sair da brincadeira. Viu de longe uma menina de cabelos ruivos se inclinar e beijar de uma forma quase indecente um garoto, piscou. Seu cérebro não registrou que aquela era a sua **recente ex-**namorada A que ele jurara amar e que talvez, "_só talvez"_, ele devesse estar incomodado com aquilo.

_Mas só consigo pensar nos lábios finos que estava beijando há alguns minutos atrás._

Foi quase cambaleando para o jardim, ignorando a festa que acontecia loucamente dentro da casa. Fechou os olhos e voltou no tempo, sentiu novamente os arrepios, a respiração acelerada, os tremores...

- _**Potter**_.

Virou-se automaticamente em direção a voz, vendo o garoto loiro que o havia acabado de povoar os pensamentos. Não sabia exatamente porque havia se incomodado em ter sido chamado, mas quando notou que era o loiro respondeu.

- Malfoy.

- Sabe. – O loiro começou com um sorriso lateral. Para Harry o sorriso de Draco Malfoy era mais que maldoso. - Eu consigo entender o porquê da _**Weasley fêmea**_ ter terminou com você, afinal, que beijo foi aquele?

Harry abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes sentindo o sangue se concentrar em suas bochechas.

- Eu...

- Não sabe beijar. – O loiro fora rápido em cortar.

_Isso é me provocar alem do limite!_

- É, você definitivamente não sabe. Não sei se você percebeu Potty, mas eu tive que fazer quase tudo sozinho, isso porque beijar você foi...

Draco Malfoy nunca conseguiu terminar a frase. Foi empurrado em uma árvore e beijado de uma forma desesperada e violenta. E lá estavam aquelas sensações de novo. Harry apertou o corpo menor sem medo de machucá-lo, beijando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Os braços do loiro envolveram seu pescoço enquanto correspondia com o mesmo desejo com o qual era beijado. Harry sentiu as pernas tremulas, os cabelos da nuca arrepiados, assim como seus pelos do braço, o sangue corria mais rápido por suas veias, o coração batia tão rápido que em dado momento pareceu que ele chegou ao ápice. Parou o beijo e foi ai que eles se separaram.

Harry mirou o garoto entre seus braços.

_Corado, ofegante, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, as mãos tremendo levemente em meus ombros. Agora sei que não sou só eu que sinto._

Draco fitou-lhe os olhos e a realidade caiu sobre Harry como uma avalanche.

_Eu fiz! Espera. Eu beijei Draco Malfoy de novo. Por vontade própria!_

E havia sido diferente de tudo. Aqueles dois beijos juntos não poderiam ser comparados aos muitos que havia trocado com Ginny nos anos de namoro. E nem em qualquer outra pessoa antes daquele loiro. A vida era inteiramente nova. Era outra. Ele era outro.

_Eu dei meu primeiro beijo de verdade!_

Sorriu, sem fôlego.

- E agora o que achou desse?

Draco sorriu.

_Sorriu linda e verdadeiramente agora loirinho._

Foi beijado por Draco, uma, duas, mais mil vezes, no mínimo, depois disso. E o mais surpreende para o Harry era que todos esses mil pareciam o primeiro.

**Fim**

**¹ **Eu tirei isso da trilogia de filmes De Volta Para o Futuro, que o De Lorean para fazer a viagem do tempo ele precisa atingir 88 mph (ou 140 km/h) para ativar o capacitor de fluxos, que torna a viagem no tempo possível (tem mais explicação que isso, mas se vocês quiserem saber, assistam aos filmes, vale à pena). Eu amo muito essa trilogia.

_**N.A.:**__ Eu tive a idéia para essa fic lendo o texto, Primeiro Beijo, da Clarice Lispector. As histórias são bem diferentes, mas tem uma emoção bem parecida ali na hora do beijo. _

_**N.B.:** Ca estou eu novamente pra deixar só elogios. Alem de intelectual, minha Moon tem bom gosto! *olhos brilhando*_

_Encham a caixinha dela de reviews, ela merece! ^^ _


	2. Boca

**Boca**

Draco Malfoy admitia, sem vergonha nenhuma do fato, que imaginara milhões de vezes a cabeça daquela **maldita** Weasley fêmea explodindo. Toda vez que a visualizava agarrar o braço de Harry Potter e lhe lançar um olhar completamente apaixonado e imbecil.

_Não gosto de pessoas apaixonadas e imbecis._

Era um belo show, na verdade. Não que ele fosse fã de cenas ao estilo "Jogos Mortais", mas se o alvo era **aquele** projeto de menina, ele não se incomodava.

Ela andava pulando.

_Definitivamente não gosto de pessoas que andam pulando._

Ela tinha uma voz feminina e estridente.

_Detesto gritaria._

E namorava Harry Potter.

_E definitivamente não odeio Harry Potter!_

Para ser bem sincero, não que ele fosse sempre, mas ele sentia _algo _por aquele moreno.

_Eu definitivamente sinto algo pela boca daquele Testa-rachada._

Era algo quase hipnotizante, se olhasse para o moreno, se pegava olhando para a boca.

_Lábios não muito finos, como os meus, também não muito carnudos, definitivamente, perfeitos._

Naturalmente rosados.

_Perfeitos!_

E então a realidade lhe caia, como um maldito elefante.

_Jamais posso beijar aquela boca. Por ela, aquela boca perfeita, ser alem de comprometida, era hétero! _

Nem quando a irritante ruiva terminou com Potter ele imaginou que teria alguma chance.

Mas então tudo aconteceu muito rápido mais rápido do que Draco estava acostumado. Em uma festa qualquer, em mais um daqueles jogos de verdade ou conseqüência que só aceitara jogar porque Pansy lhe implorara, a oportunidade surgiu.

O loiro não acreditou quando a garrafa apontou para o moreno, que o olhou espantado. Nada podia tê-lo preparado para **aquilo**. Claro que já havia imaginado aquilo várias vezes.

_Porém a realidade se provou infinitas vezes melhor!_

E depois disso Harry Potter saiu da roda, deixando Draco com uma pergunta na cabeça.

_Como posso conseguir mais um beijo dele?_

Também saiu do jogo. Intrigado com essa questão. Claro que ele nunca tinha pensado que teria uma chance, mas uma vez que provara do doce, não conseguiria viver como se aquilo fosse impossível de novo.

_Não dá pra viver sem os lábios perfeitos!_

Sua mente trabalhou e enfim uma idéia brilhante. Tinha-se certeza de uma coisa, na verdade, toda a escola sabia.

_Potter é orgulhoso, bem mais que um simples grifinório, tanto quanto um sonserino, na verdade._

Viu o moreno sair para o jardim e seguiu sem medo. Amanha colocaria a culpa na bebida, se preciso. Aproximou-se e controlou sua voz.

- Potter.

O moreno virou-se automaticamente olhando-o de maneira quase hostil.

- _**Malfoy**_.

- Sabe. – Começou o loiro com um sorriso lateral, quase um deboche. - Eu consigo entender porque a Weasley fêmea terminou com você, afinal, que beijo foi aquele?

Harry Potter abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, corando de uma maneira adorável para Draco, por mais que ele nunca admitisse isso em voz alta.

- Eu...

- Não sabe beijar.

O moreno perdeu a fala de vez. O loiro se controlou para manter a postura sacana.

- Eh, você definitivamente não sabe. Não sei se você percebeu Potty, mas eu tive que fazer quase tudo sozinho. Isso porque beijar você foi...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, foi empurrado bruscamente contra uma árvore e beijado como se o apocalipse tivesse começado naquele momento e a vida deles dependesse daquilo. Imediatamente passando os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno correspondendo com a mesma intensidade.

Sentiu tudo de novo, o corpo tremendo, os pelos dos braços arrepiados, o sangue concentrado em suas bochechas, o ar faltando, o coração acelerando a níveis inimagináveis para qualquer ser humano que nunca havia sentido aquilo antes.

_Ele simplesmente me soltou. Olhou-me por alguns segundos e sorriu. Maldito!_

- E agora o que achou desse?

Draco sorriu, sentindo-se tentado em dizer que todos os beijos que já haviam trocado haviam sido perfeitos.

_Parecem mil, mas foram somente dois._

Então deu a única reposta que pensou. Beijou-o novamente. E de novo. E de novo. E tantas as vezes sentiu vontade, a partir daquele momento. Porque aquela boca que havia sido de tantas outras, agora era sua.

_Minha, só minha._

**Fim**

_**N.A.:**__ Esse texto foi baseado no poema Boca do Carlos Drummond de Andrade. Eu só mudei o final, porque eu queria um final feliz. Eu gosto de finais felizes principalmente quando eles incluem Draco e Harry se beijando encostados numa árvore, enfim... _

_**N.B.:**__ Simplesmente, PERFEITO. Afinal são as bocas de Draco e Harry. E porque foi minha autora que teve a ideia. *inchada* E ela ainda diz que me da trabalho... Ai se todos fossem tão trabalhosos assim, o mundo das fic's seria definitivamente PERFEITO. *gargalhando*_

_Agora para provar como to certa, vocês tão vendo o botãozinho la em baixo? Cliquem lá e entupam minha Moon de reviews!_


End file.
